knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XXIV glava)
Magareće godine Već smo bili navikli da se svake subote naveče sakupljamo na čitanje "Kreketaljke". Ti sastanci više su nas zbližavali nego čitav ostali život u konviktu. U smijehu i šali pretresali smo naše zajedničke konviktaške nevolje i radosti, zaboravljala se razlika u godinama i razredima, a svačija mana i loša navika izlazila je na vidjelo, pa se svak čuvao da se jednog dana ne nađe u "Kreketaljci". – De ti, de, ne budeš li prao noge, kreketaće se o tome u subotu! – istom bi poprijetio jedan konviktaš drugome i zaista, evo ti u novom broju "Kreketaljke" pjesmice rugalice: Evo jedne tužbe stroge: Jovan rijetko pere noge. Čitava mu soba veli: il' ih peri il' se seli! Jednom, dok smo dotjerivali neke radove za "Kreketaljku", Mile Škorić ozbiljno me upita: – Ako dođe do kakve ozbiljne gužve u konviktu, možemo li se mi sasvim sigurno osloniti na vašu grupu? – Možete. Mi smo složniji od onih iz četvrtog razreda. – A bude li trebalo, jeste li spremni i za gladovanje? – Bar smo na to navikli. Svaki čas nas kažnjavaju oduzimanjem hrane. Dobro, dobro. A jeste li spremni da gladujete čitav dan, i dva dana, čak i tri? Možda će i do toga doći. – Jesmo, zašto ne bismo – tvrdio sam ja, već unaprijed se radujući nekoj takvoj gužvi u kojoj će se morati toliko gladovati. Poznajući svoju grupu, bio sam siguran da se s njima može i u vatru i u vodu. – I mlađe vi za sobom možete povesti – napomenu Škorić. – Otkad se čulo da ste, možda, baš vi uništili crnu knjigu, niži razredi u vama gledaju prave junake. Dva dana poslije toga razgovora Škorić pozva čitavu našu grupu na jedan tajni dogovor. Sastanak je, razumije se, zakazan na našem uobičajenom mjestu, iza svinjca. – Čujte, momci, – ozbiljno poče Škorić – ja dobro znam da ste vi uništili crnu knjigu. Znam da je za to trebalo i sloge, i hrabrosti, i vještine. – Bogami jeste, brate slatki! – priznade Hamid Rus. – Sve je to, naravno, bilo strogo tajno – nastavi Mile – ali sada ja vas pozivam da učestvujete u jednoj otvorenoj pobuni koja je isto tako opasna, možda još i opasnija od onoga vašeg noćnog podviga. Od vašeg držanja čak zavisi da li ćemo uspjeti kako treba. – Samo ti kazuj šta treba raditi i koga treba javno napasti! – zagudi Baja i maši se za svoj ubojni "givikt". – Neće tu biti nikakve makljaže – napomenu Mile. – Traži se nešto čvršće, sigurnije. – Šta li mu je to sigurnije od makljaže? – istinski se začudi Baja. – I toga će se kod nas naći – reče Ranko Mandić. – Sloga, upornost, eto ti šta! – objasni Škorić. – Time se dobija prava bitka. – Evo, dakle, šta je – određeno istupi Mile. – Mi spremamo otvorenu pobunu protiv loše hrane. Štrajkovaćemo glađu, nećemo da jedemo dok se god prefekt ne smijeni, dok se hrana ne poboljša, dok se ne ukinu kazne oduzimanja hrane i dok se naš drug Dule Dabić ne vrati ponovo u konvikt. – Ura! – povikasmo mi kad čusmo ono o Dulinom povratku. Zbog toga zaista i vrijedi gladovati koji dan. – Ihaj, to će biti slavan život! – podviknu Krsto Buva. – Već mi dodijalo ovako, jednako svaki dan. – Sad vi malo pripremite i ove mlađe – napomenu Mile. – Što više štrajkača, to je uspjeh sigurniji. – A kad će to početi? – žurilo se Baji. – Svi ćete biti obaviješteni uoči samog toga dana, ne boj se – reče Mile. – Nemojte samo da Smrdonja štogod načuje. – I Bobo Gica – dobaci Baja. – Eh, kakva ste mi vi borbena grupa kad jednog svog razrednog druga ne možete pridobiti za štrajk! – ukori nas Škorić. – Ako nas Bobo izda, to će biti sramota za čitav treći razred. – Bogami, baš je tako, brate slatki! – priznade Hamid Rus. Sljedećih dana svi se uporno bacismo na pridobijanje mlađih đaka za štrajk. Tu je najviše uspjeha pokazao Krsto Buva. On je mališane umio tako zagrijati za pobunu da je mnogi od njih nestrpljivo skakao: – Ih, kad li će taj dan kad nećemo jesti?! Baji Bajazitu taj posao najteže je išao za rukom. Čim bi on koga mališana zovnuo u stranu, ovaj bi strelovito klisnuo preko dvorišta ili bi, uplašen, počeo da se pravda: – Nisam, Baja, sunca mi! Lažu da sam ti se rugao. Neću više nikad – nikadarce! Evo, plaćam članarinu, A kad bi se već sasvim uvjerio da ga Baja neće ni zbog čega izbiti, pobožno je slušao njegovu priču o štrajku i spremno izjavljivao: – Pristajem i ja! Neću da budem izdajica. Mene zapade da pridobijam Bobu Gicu. Kad sam ga zovnuo da prošetamo iza konvikta, on odbi nepovjerljivo: – Neću. Možda me tamo negdje čeka Baja ili De-De-Ha. – Hajdemo onda na ulicu, pored Une. – To može. Oprezno mu napomenuh sve o štrajku i dodadoh: – Svi se nadaju u tvoj pristanak i svi ti vjeruju da ćeš održati riječ. – Baš svi? I Baja? – nepovjerljivo upita Bobo. – I Baja, razumije se. – I De-De-Ha? – I De-De-Ha! Kaže da bez tebe neće ni u kakvu bunu. Bobo sav sinu i srećno se nasmiješi kao da je čuo bogzna kakvu radosnu vijest. – Ne boj se, idem s vama i u goru i u vodu! Javi mi samo kad će to početi. Rastajući se od njega, ja začuđeno pomislih: – Gle, pa ovaj Bobo je sasvim dobar dječak! Kako to ranije vidio nisam? Ti dani tekli su nam nekako sporo, puni čudnog nemira i očekivanja. Činilo nam se da nas iza svakog ćoška vreba nešto nepoznato i da će svakog trena viknuti neki glas: – Ej, mali, šta to radiš?! Da prekratimo vrijeme, u nedjelju odosmo u selo Pritoku da beremo orahe. Dule, Krsto i ja upravo smo se bili popeli na jedan krošnjat orah u ćošku nečije bašte kad odnekle izbiše dva starca i sjedoše u hladovinu baš pod naše drvo. – Sad smo nadrljali! – šanu Krsto Buva. – Ćuti, umiri se! – opomenuh ga ja. Dok smo se tako oprezno namještali za dugo čekanje, Krsti se izmače iz ruke jedan orah i čvolikajući od grane do grane, čvrknu jednog starca baš u golu ćelu. – Uf, bogati! – viknu čiča. – Prezreli, pa se sami sipaju. Rodna godina. Dok smo mi gore ćutali kao drage baje, starci zadimiše iz nekih ogromnih luletina i jedan od njih poče neku beskrajnu priču iz bosansko-hercegovačkog ustanka, o boju na Babinu Kuku.